Why Hello There
by muffinmix
Summary: Todd/Claudia oneshot, because we need more Todd!


Claudia huffed an exaggerated sigh, slumping even further down into the couch she was currently sprawled over. She scanned the ceiling absently, looking for anything to distract her mind from her current train of thought. She sighed again, her arm dropping off the edge of the couch. She started as a voice spoke just behind her.

"Hey."

Claudia felt her head spin. She sat up, turning to look at the man who'd just came through the door. "Todd. H-Hey." She felt her heart race in her chest as he took a seat next to her.

"Got off work early, so…y'know…I thought I'd stop by to see you. I've been thinking about you." He smiled sheepishly, placing his hand near hers.

"Yeah? I've been thinking about you too." She slipped her hand over his. "All day in fact." She glanced up at him and he grinned, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. Claudia gasped with a small intake of breath as he pulled away. She bit her lip, looking into his eyes, before just letting go. She slid a leg across his lap, straddling him as their lips met again and her hands tangled into his hair. Todd groaned quietly and pulled her close.

"Missed me?" He quipped with a grin as she pulled off his glasses and tossed them aside.

Claudia pressed her hips into his and drew his hands to her chest, her swollen lips parted slightly as she breathed his name.

"Yes?" He whispered with a small gasp.

"Fuck me." She felt the bulge in Todd's pants pulse. He kissed her again, squeezing her breasts lightly before sliding his hands down her sides and up her shirt, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. It came loose and his fingertips slipped under the fabric and found her nipples, pinching them lightly. Claudia groaned, clawing lightly at his shoulders. "We should take this to my room."

"Aw," Todd murmured as he grinned, "I was hoping we could do it right here. Everyone's gone right?"

"Ooo, getting adventurous, huh?" Claudia bit her lip. "No telling when they'd get back. Plus Leena would know. She…_knows_ things. Just trust me." She stood and started towards the stairs, but all the same slipped her own fingers beneath her shirt and stripped it off, letting her bra fall from her shoulders as well. Todd wasted no time in following her, slipped his hands around her waist from behind as they entered her room. One hand slid up to her breasts, the other pulled her close as he gently kissed the side of her neck. Claudia moaned as he pinched a nipple. His hands then slid further down her body, slowly undoing her jeans. He slipped them down her thighs along with her panties. She wriggled out of them as his hands slowly made their way back up, just brushing over her aching sex. She sighed breathily, turning and kissing him deeply while she in turn made quick work of his pants.

Todd's erection pulsed against her stomach and Claudia smirked, putting a hand between them to rub at the engorged flesh. Todd's eyes closed momentarily and she took the opportunity to push him to the bed. His calves hit the mattress and he fell back. He propped himself up on his elbows with a grin. Claudia crawled up to kiss him, dragging her swollen breasts across his body. She snaked down, settling between his knees. Todd gasped as he felt her hand grip his shaft, followed by the feel of her tongue, hot against his skin. Slowly she traced from base to tip before slipping the head in her mouth, working down the hot length. She moaned around his cock, feeling the heat of her own body fill her with need. She moved off of him, sliding up once more. She straddled his hips, arching back and bracing her hands on his knees. Todd took the hint, using a hand to guide his cock to her entrance. The head slipped in and Claudia rocked forward, pushing Todd's length inside of her. She sighed, shivering as pleasure sparked through her body. Todd sat up and wrapped his arms around Claudia, kissing her deeply. Claudia gyrated her hips against him, feeling his cock stir within her. She moaned. Todd laid back and bucked his hips into hers, eliciting a sharp gasp.

"Fuck…Todd." Claudia shivered again.

Todd rolled them over, staying still within her a moment before slowly pulling out. Claudia moaned softly. He traced his tongue down her stomach, his fingers lightly playing over her sex. Her hips pressed up against them. He let a finger slip from her entrance to her clit and down again, watching as the tension mounted in her body. Very slowly he slid the finger inside, and out again. The torturous sensation was driving Claudia wild. When the tip of his tongue flicked over her clit, she moaned loudly, clenching the sleets in her hands. "Todd…" His response was to rub harder, encircling the sensitive nub with his tongue while he continued to finger fuck her with the same slow movements. Claudia moaned again, "Ahh…fuck…Todd please…" It felt like her nethers were on fire.

Todd slipped his fingers out of her, and moved to his knees. " Pull your knees up…" He commanded quietly. Claudia did so, spreading herself for her lover. Todd positioned himself behind her and hooked her ankles over his shoulders. He pressed the head of his cock to her entrance and slowly, very slowly pushed forward until he was half way in, then pulled out at the same, speed, pulling almost all the way out, then back in again. Claudia clenched around him, moaning his name.

"Oh, god…fuck me, please, hard… Todd grinned, suddenly pushing forward all the way, burying himself inside her. "Ahn!" Claudia groaned loudly, hands clawing at the sheets around her. Todd pulled out quickly, pounding relentlessly back into her tight body. He thrust deep and she could feel every sweet inch stretch her wide. She felt the tension in her lower belly tighten and she could feel her climax rushing over her. She looked into Todd's eyes, and gasped as he hit her G-spot, pounding into her body. "I'm coming!" She breathed as her entire body tensed and she clenched around Todd's still pounding cock. The wave of pleasure crashed over her violently, sweeping her whole being into its grasp. Todd groaned at the increased tightness around him, feeling his own climax building. As he continued to thrust, Claudia gasped as he sent aftershocks of pleasure coursing through her. As he neared his climax he fucked her harder still, hitting deep inside of her and bringing her to the edge of pleasure once again. She came hard around him once more and he moaned, "Mmm, Claudia!"

Todd thrust hard as his release hit, spilling himself deep inside of Claudia's body. He sighed, panting slightly, and leaned back, letting her legs down and pulling her close to him, all the while staying locked inside her. They settled down side by side and Claudia moaned softly as Todd gave a few lazy thrusts inside of her. "Mmm, Todd you are amazing. Like seriously…damn."

"I can say the same about you. ...This gonna happen every time I stop by?"

Claudia grinned.


End file.
